The senior leadership of the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research includes Dr. Timothy L. Ratliff, Center director, and Dr. Marietta Harrison, associate director of the Center. Dr. Ratliff was a leader in the University of Iowa Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center prior to joining the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research. Drs. Ratliff and Harrison each have over ten years of experience in Cancer Center leadership positions. They work together to strengthen the Center's position in the University and advance the cancer research effort on the Purdue campus. They also provide an integrated scientific vision for the future of the Center. Support is requested at a level of 50% effort for Dr. Ratliff and 30% effort for Dr. Harrison.